finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Artoirel de Fortemps
Lord Artoirel de Fortemps, also known as Artoirel Ironbone, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. He is the eldest son of Count Edmont, and brother to Haurchefant and Emmanellain. Profile Appearance Artoirel is a Ishgardian elezen with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown alpine overcoat, and long adept thighboots covering a red pair of pants. When in battle he wears chainmail armor and wields a brass Viking sword. Personality Determined, proud yet friendly and capable, Artoirel is more like his half-brother Haurchefant than his younger brother Emmanellain. Though annoyed that the Warrior of Light was tasked to assist him and his brother, likely not wanting to accept help or share the glory, he comes to accept them as friends to his house and as an honorable warrior. Initially, the prospect of his future duties as the next head of his house filled him with pride and thrill, but upon it drawing near, especially during a tumultuous time, the thought of succeeding his father began to fill him with dread. With the Warrior of Light's support Artoirel's fears are put to ease and he accepts the Warrior as a part of his family. Artoirel accepts his half-brother Haurchefant despite him being born a bastard. He respects Haurchefant's moral character and leadership. Yet, out of respect for his mother's wishes, he kept his distance from his half-brother and at times considers him a rival. Artoirel is saddened by Haurchefant's death and resolves to follow his late brother's belief in aiding those in need. In contrast, Artoirel is embarrassed by his younger brother Emmanellain's cowardly and doubtful nature, but respects him like any brother would. Unlike the majority of Ishgardian nobles who are rigid fundamentalists, Artoirel supports Aymeric de Borel's endeavors to reform the Ishgardian government. He hopes for a peaceful future between Ishgard and Dravania. Story Artoirel is the elder of the Count's sons, and along with Emmanellain, the Warrior of Light is asked to assist them with their duties. Artoirel aids in the rebuilding of Falcon's Nest and is initially dismissive of the foreigners granted asylum by his father. He soon changes his mind when the Warrior of Light assists in dealing with Ysayle's heretics in Coerthas Western Highlands. Artoirel helps subdue an assassin under the True Brotherhood of the Faith who was hired to kill Aymeric de Borel. He assists Ser Aymeric and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to rescue the hostages taken by the Brotherhood. Giving the Warrior of Light a House Fortempts kite shield, Artoirel confides that his father is planning on stepping down as count to ward off suspicions on House Fortemps concerning the accusations of Ser Aymeric performing a coup d'etat on the Archbishop. Though he long dreamed of becoming count, the revelations about the origins of the Dragonsong War have cast doubt in Artoirel's mind of the value of his birthright. When reminded of his late brother's words, "A knight lives to serve─to aid those in need" Artoirel realizes that helping the people is the best thing he can do as head of House Fortemps. Gallery FFXIV Artoirel de Fortemps.png XIV Artoirel.jpg Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens